Friendship
by Neemarishima
Summary: Hinata dan Sakura memang bersahabat, tapi ketika Sakura menjadi lebih baik daripada Hinata dalam segala hal, kenapa perasaan aneh itu tiba-tiba datang? Kenapa Hinata harus iri pada Sakura? Bukankah mereka sahabat?


Hai~

Perkenalkan, saya author baru di FFn. Kali ini saya akan membawa tokoh-tokoh dalam komik Naruto milik Mashashi Kishimoto. Sebenernya FF ini udah ada sejak tahun 2011, tapi baru mau dipublish sekarang. Mohon dimengerti kalau bahasa dan ceritanya masih amburadul. Kalau bisa Review ya, readers yang baik ^^. Nah, silahkan membaca~

**FRIENDSHIP**

**DISCLAMER :** **Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Neemarishima©2013**

Hari ini berbeda. Ya, berbeda. Tidak seperti biasanya Anko-sensei datang ke kelas 3-3 Konoha Junior High School tanpa membawa buku paket tebal berisi soal-soal Matematika yang terkenal rumit di tangannya. Auranya saat masuk ke dalam kelas juga berbeda. Anko-sensei hanya diam saja mengamati kelas selama beberapa menit, seakan menunggu seluruh kelas terdiam. Padahal tidak perlu seperti itu juga, kelas pasti akan diam. Siapa yang berani membuat keributan saat pelajaran Anko-sensei? Kurasa, seorang Uzumaki Naruto pun tidak akan berani.

Setelah berdiam selama 5 menit, Anko-sensei akhirnya bergerak.

"Hari ini saya tidak bisa mengajar karena ada keperluan mendesak."

Berbagai reaksi mulai muncul dari teman-teman satu kelas. Ada yang tanpa sadar menghembuskan napas senang. Ada yang pura-pura kecewa. Ada yang terlalu senang, hingga tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Hore!" Naruto dengan terang-terangan bersorak gembira. Oh. Kurasa tindakanmu itu ceroboh Naruto. Lihatlah. Sekarang Anko-sensei sedang menatap tajam padamu. Naruto yang akhirnya merasa tengah dipandangi mulai berhenti nyengir lalu menunduk takut. Walau dia nakal, aku tahu, tidak pernah terlintas di pikirannya untuk melawan Anko-sensei.

"Jangan pernah kau berharap aku akan memberi waktu bebas untuk kalian." Tiba-tiba saja muncul 2 lembar kertas di tangan Anko-sensei. Ia menyerahkannya kepada Tenten yang merupakan sekretaris kelas.

"Tolong tuliskan ini, Tenten."

"Baik, sensei." Tenten segera menuju ke depan kelas dan mulai menuliskan soal.

"Aku ingin kertas jawaban kalian sudah ada di mejaku setelah jam pelajaranku selesai. DAN, aku akan tahu kalian mengumpulkannya selesai jam pelajaranku atau tidak. Jadi, jangan macam-macam." Dipandanginya seluruh kelas yang kali ini tidak bereaksi. Selama 5 menit hanya terdengar suara goresan kapur di papan tulis. Setelah mengecek jam, Anko-sensei segera mengucapkan salam, kami membalas serempak, lalu keluar dengan terburu-buru.

Tak lama kemudian kelas mulai ramai.

"Huft. Untung aku tidak dihukum," ucapan syukur Naruto terdengar jelas di telingaku di tengah celotehan ramai yang lain. Tempat Naruto duduk memang hanya berjarak dua bangku saja dari tempat dudukku.

"Lagian ngapain kau bersorak begitu? Bikin masalah saja," balas Sasuke, teman sebangku Naruto.

"Ya itu kan reflek, Teme. Reflek. Siapa yang nggak seneng kalau sensei macam Anko-sensei nggak bisa ngajar? Berani taruhan, kau juga sebenarnya senang, kan?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke. Seakan berusaha memaksa perasaannya asli Sasuke keluar.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke acuh.

"Dasar manusia es!" Naruto mengalihkan pandang dari teman sebangkunya itu. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Eh, kenapa aku jadi memerhatikan Naruto? Dapat kurasakan wajahku yang mulai memanas. Cepat-cepat aku menggelengkan kepala dan mulai fokus pada soal yang ditulis Tenten.

"Hei, Tenten. Soalnya ada berapa?" tanya Kiba dari pojok kelas.

"Dua puluh," jawab Tenten setelah sebelumnya mengecek kertas putih itu.

"Eh? Tumben. Biasanya juga empat puluh," sahut Kiba lagi.

"Lho? Itu soal apa? Aku nggak tahu maksudnya apa. Kayaknya kita belum diajarin itu," Lee ikut berbicara.

"Jelas saja dua puluh. Lee benar. Ini soal dari bab berikutnya. Belum diajarkan sensei." Tenten menghembuskan napas kesal.

"Ehh?" seru teman-teman sekelas, minus aku, Sasuke dan Shino tentu saja. Suara-suara keluhan mulai mendengung keras.

"Soal dari bab berikutnya? Dan harus selesai hari ini? aduh… aneh-aneh aja itu guru." Sakura yang duduk disebelahku juga ikut berkomentar.

"Ja-jangan begitu, Sakura-san. Bab berikutnya itu gampang kok. A-Anko sensei pasti punya alasan tersendiri," kataku berusaha menyemangati.

"Hinata-chan sudah mempelajari bab geometri ya?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Aku mengangguk. "Bersama Neji-nii."

"Kalau begitu, ajarkan aku ya, Hinata-chan," pinta Sakura. Aku mengangguk lagi.

Kami mulai mengerjakannya bersama. Teman-teman mulai berhenti protes dan mulai sibuk mengerjakan soal. Hm.. mungkin lebih tepatnya sibuk menyontek. Hanya aku, Sakura, Sasuke, Shino, dan Shikamaru saja yang murni mengerjakan sendiri. Sisanya berusaha mencari contekan. Dan yang menjadi sasaran adalah Sakura. Ia terus menerus ditanyai oleh Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Lee, dan Naruto. Jelas Shikamaru sudah keburu tidur dan Sasuke tidak mau menconteki Naruto.

"Sakura, nomor 5 bagaimana?"

"Nomor 3 jawabannya apa, Sakura?"

"Sakura, aku lihat jawabanmu dong."

Entah kenapa aku merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka. Padahal… jelas-jelas Sakura sedang berguru padaku, tapi mereka malah bertanya pada Sakura. Tidak ada yang bertanya padaku. Ok. Hal ini memang selalu terjadi dulu. Tapi entah kenapa, aku… tidak bisa menerimanya kali ini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi orang yang bisa diandalkan?

Aku menarik napas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Aku berusaha tidak peduli pada suara-suara mereka. Aku tidak boleh iri pada hal-hal yang tidak jelas seperti itu. Cepat-cepat kuselesaikan soal lalu menyerahkan lembar jawabanku pada Sakura. Merasa mulai malas untuk mengajarinya. Tapi, tampaknya itu tidak berpengaruh apa pun untuk Sakura. Tampaknya Sakura sudah mengerti materi geometri dengan cepat. Berbeda sekali denganku yang butuh banyak soal dari Neji-nii untuk memahaminya…

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku ke dinding di sebelah kiriku lalu memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk menepis perasaan aneh. Tapi, sekuat apa pun aku berusaha, suara-suara itu selalu muncul..

_Sakura yang selalu dipanggil… Sakura yang selalu bisa diandalkan. Sakura yang mendapat pujian atas hal yang sudah kami lakukan bersama. Sakura yang selalu dianggap. Menyebalkan_.

Ramen yang kupesan hanya menjadi bahan mainanku saja di kantin. Aku memang tidak berniat untuk memakannya. Entah kenapa, tanpa sadar, aku langsung menolak ajakan Sakura untuk pergi ke perpustakaan dan malah pergi ke kantin sendirian memesan ramen. Aku sedang tidak ingin berada di sekitarnya sekarang.

Keningku berkerut. Kenapa aku melakukan ini? Apa aku masih iri dengan Sakura-san? Sepertinya iya. Karena itu aku tidak berani untuk hadir disampingnya sekarang. Sahabat macam apa aku yang iri pada sahabatnya sendiri?

"Hinata-chan!"

Seketika kepalaku mendongak mendengar suara ceria yang memanggil namaku itu.

"Naruto-kun…"

Naruto yang menyengir lebar segera mengambil tempat di depan tempat dudukku sembari meletakkan ramen yang dibawanya di meja.

"Aku boleh duduk bersamamu kan, Hinata-chan? Tidak enak loh kalau makan ramen sendirian, lebih baik makan bersama-sama – Hei, kamu makan ramen juga, Hinata? Aku tidak tahu kalau kamu juga suka ramen."

Aku tersenyum mendengar celotehannya. Rasanya menyenangkan mendengarkannya berbicara, disaat bersamaan aku juga merasa gugup. Hasilnya aku malah semakin memainkan ramen-ku dengan gugup.

"Ti-tidak juga…"

"Kalau begitu kau tidak boleh melewatkannya kali ini, ramen disini enak loh." Naruto membuka plastik bungkus sumpit dengan semangat lalu menangkupkan tangannya. "Selamat makaaann~"

Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. Tanpa sadar ikut menyumpit ramen ke dalam mulutku. Rasanya tidak buruk.

"Hm. Tapi dimana Sakura-chan? Kok tidak kelihatan dimana pun?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat menghela napas, kembali teringat pada perasaan kacau tadi_. Sakura lagi…_

"Tidak tahu..," jawabku pelan. Tanganku mulai memainkan sumpit dan ramen lagi. Memutarnya searah jarum jam.

"Hinata-chan, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

Aku kembali mendongak terkejut. "Ti-tidak kok. Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun berpikir begitu?" Aku memang menjauhinya, tapi tidak pernah berpikir untuk bertengkar dengan Sakura-san.

"Habis kalian selalu sendiri-sendiri akhir-akhir ini. Kalian tidak bersama dan saling tidak mengetahui posisi yang lain. Seperti sedang bermusuhan saja." Naruto mengedikkan bahu kemudian tiba-tiba tersenyum, "atau kau sedang menghindarinya, Hinata-chan?"

Aku kembali terkejut dengan spekulasinya. Naruto memang pintas membaca keadaan. Tak kusangka ia memperhatikan tingkahku… eh? Mungkinkah tingkah Sakura-san yang sebenarnya diperhatikannya?

"Sakura-chan memang berbuat apa? Apa dia menyakiti perasaanmu?"

Tuh kan. Ternyata benar dia hanya peduli pada Sakura-san.

Tiba-tiba aku sudah berdiri dari kursiku. Merasa jengah dengan kehadiran Naruto untuk pertama kalinya

"Gomenasai, Naruto-kun. Aku keluar dulu." Aku segera berbalik meninggalkan kantin tanpa memedulikan tatapan heran dari Naruto-kun. Untuk pertama kalinya aku ingin menjauh dari pemuda berambut kuning menyenangkan.

Langkahku terhenti di taman belakang sekolah. Taman yang indah tapi hanya dikunjungi oleh beberapa orang. Tidak banyak yang tahu tentang keberadaan taman ini dan tidak ada yang berniat memberi tahu yang lain jika mereka tahu. Aku sendiri tidak sengaja menemukannya dan sudah mendapat tempat favoritku disini. Di bawah pohon rindang di dekat kolam. Aku akan duduk disana dan merenung seharian.

_Sakura. Sakura. Nama itu selalu disebut. Ceria dan bisa diandalkan. Sangat berbeda denganku. Sahabatnya yang kikuk. Sakura selalu bisa melakukan apa saja. Aku sudah dengar kalau nilai tugas Matematika kemarin hanya Sakura saja yang mendapat nilai sempurna. Berbeda denganku yang nilainya masih berada di bawahnya. Sakura selalu dapat belajar dengan cepat dan dapat diandalkan orang. Aku… aku… iri… Apa salah?_

"Tidak perlu merasa begitu."

Sebuah suara kembali mengganggu lamunanku. Dan lagi-lagi orang yang sama dengan yang sudah menggangguku di kantin tadi.

"Naruto-kun…"

Senyum Naruto tampak ceria. Ia duduk disebelahku. "Kamu tidak perlu merasa begitu, Hinata-chan. Karena perasaan itu tidak salah," ulangnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa disini? Bagaimana Naruto-kun tahu tentang…" kalimatku menghilang seiring dengan wajahku yang semakin merah. Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Aku juga tahu tempat ini, Hinata-chan. Aku juga biasanya kesini saat sedang membolos pelajaran atau… ingin menjauhi si Te – eh, Sasuke. Tempat ini juga tempat favoritku." Segera saja Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya direrumputan. Matanya terpejam menikmati semilir hembus angin. "Dan soal masalahmu dengan Sakura-chan, aku harus minta maaf. Aku tidak sengaja mendengarmu berbicara sendirian tadi."

Aku mengucapkan apa yang kupikirkan dengan jelas? Saat sendirian? Seketika kepalaku tertunduk lemas. Wajahku kembali memanas mengingat kebiasaan burukku yang tidak kunjung hilang. Memalukan…

"Ma-maaf karena kamu sudah mendengarnya," kataku pelan.

"Tidak apa kok, Hinata-chan. Kan sudah kubilang itu perasaan yang wajar." Naruto kini membuka matanya, memandangi awan yang bergerak pelan. "Aku dan Teme, eh, Sasuke juga seperti itu. Kami berteman sekaligus rival bersaing dalam banyak hal. Rasa ingin menjadi lebih baik dan bersaing secara sehat yang besar diantara kami membuat kami saling mendukung. Seperti Hinata-chan dan Sakura-san. Kalian seperti refleksi kami , Hinata-chan. Sasuke sama seperti Sakura-chan. Dan aku sama sepertimu."

Dapat kurasakan wajahku kembali memanas mendengar Naruto-kun menyamakanku dengannya.

"Adanya perasaan itu bukan berarti kau membencinya, tapi ingin menjadi lebih baik sehingga nantinya kalian akan pantas bersanding bersama atas nama sahabat," Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke langit, "menggenggam mimpi bersama."

Aku mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali. Tidak percaya kalau Naruto-kun dapat mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan begitu mengagumkan… dan menawan.

Naruto-kun tiba-tiba menyengir sembari menggaruk kepalanya. "Terlalu berlebihan ya?"

Aku tersenyum lalu menggeleng. "Tidak kok. Kata-kata Naruto-kun menggambarkan perasaanku dengan tepat."

Naruto-kun kembali tersenyum lebar khasnya. Aku ikut berbaring disebelahnya. Menatap kumpulan awan yang bergerak pelan.

"Mulai saat ini kita akan menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk mereka dan menggapai mimpi bersama. Janji?" Naruto menyerahkan jari kelingkingnya di udara.

Aku mengangguk pasti lalu mengaitkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingking Naruto-kun. Mulai saat itu berjanji akan menjadi sahabat yang baik untuk Sakura. Mulai saat itu berjanji akan menjadi sahabat Naruto-kun dan berjanji tidak akan menyerah dalam menggapai mimpiku. Mulai saat itu, aku tahu, mimpiku hanya satu, yaitu agar aku dapat berdiri berdampingan dengan Naruto-kun.

_Naruto-kun… Uzumaki Naruto... Arigatou…_

~~~END~~~

Bagaimana? Apakah mengecewakan? Gomen, kalau terlalu datar dan sebagainya. Supaya Neema tahu apa saja kesalahan di FF ini, readers sekalian bisa langsung klik kotak review dan menuliskannya disana. Arigatou~


End file.
